Anniversaire
by Tsukuyomii
Summary: Nico and Maki are clueless when it comes to dating, so for their one year anniversary, they resort to seeking help from their friends. With good -and bad- advice from them, they manage to make things work out, albeit differently than what they initially expected. (NicoMaki with mentions of other pairings.)
**A/N: Well, here's some NicoMaki smut 'cause my horny ass was craving some. Enjoy.**

 **(Mentions of RinPana, KotoUmi, TsubaHono, NozoEri, ErenAnju)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!, if I did, NicoMaki would be canon and Honoka would marry bread.**

* * *

Normally, Nico would never stress about what to do on a special day, like birthdays. Many years of finding the perfect gifts for her three little siblings had made her an expert at figuring out what the other wanted. But now, she was faced with a challenge; Her one year anniversary with Maki was coming up in a few days and, with Maki being so hard to read and the situation being a first to her, she was puzzled.

Hence why she now had to bear Nozomi's perverted antics, hoping to maybe, for once, get a decent idea.

"Y'know," Nozomi spoke from the couch she was sitting on, giving Nico a glance before turning back to the television. "Ya could just take off all your clothes and let Maki have you, I'm sure she'd appreciate some celebratory sex." She grinned widely at Nico's flushed and mortified expression as she easily dodged a pillow the raven haired tossed towards her.

"What are you talking about?!" Nico shouted, cringing at the thought. "You already know we have not been to that stage yet! I can't just greet her naked and be like _'Hey, baby, wanna have sex?'_ , that's not how our first time is supposed to be!"

"Well, it worked for me and Ericchi..." Nozomi smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Nico pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "You're hopeless and need Jesus, Nozomi. And to bathe in holy water."

Eri came out of the kitchen, curiously eyeing the two. "What happened?" She inquired as she took a seat next to her laughing girlfriend, snatching the remote off her hands and changing the channel. "Hey, I was watching that!" Nozomi pouted, giving Eri the best puppy look she could muster.

Unfortunately, it did not work.

"We're not watching a documentary on how porn is made, Nozomi, please." Eri mumbled as she switched the channels, trying to find something more decent to watch. "Anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate Nozomi made a while back, Nico started to explain what went on during Eri's absence. "So, you know that Maki and I have our one year anniversary soon, right?" Eri nodded, "Yeah, and, I have no idea what to do on that day... Your shameless girlfriend suggested 'celebratory sex'," She sent a glare at Nozomi, "which is obviously a no so I'm back to square one. Please help me, Eri, I'm desperate here!"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Eri pondered for a while, then clapped her hands, smiling. "I know! Since Maki absolutely loves your cooking, like we all do, why not just have a nice dinner at your place? Since now you don't live with your siblings you'll be able t-"

"Have seeeex!" Nozomi playfully interrupted but was swiftly silenced by a pillow head shot from Nico. "Nozomi, cut it out already! But, Eri, your idea seems much more _reasonable_ , I think I'll do that."

"Can you at least consider my idea too? It's been a year, what if Maki decides to take care of her needs somewhere else?" Nozomi questioned, earning a frown from both Eri and Nico.

"I don't think Maki would do that, Nozomi..."

"Hell no she wouldn't!" Nico huffed, slightly upset she ran out of pillows to throw. "Besides, she's the one who has made absolutely no moves, and even turned me down once." She finished with a blush, sipping the almost empty cup of chocolate.

"I was just joking, but give it a thought, will ya? Everyone can sense the sexual tension around you guys! I'm surprised you two haven't started making flowers appear yet like us." Nozomi giggled, hugging one of the pillows Nico threw before.

"That, is actually quite true. I noticed it myself when we went out last week." Eri added in mild surprise.

"Really?" Nico arched her eyebrows, clearly taken aback. Nozomi and Eri nodded. "Well, whatever, I might give it a try." She added dismissively, and stood up. "Are we gonna eat now? I'm hungry."

Eri stood up as well. "Right, I kinda forgot I came here to get you guys." She grabbed the empty mugs and walked towards the kitchen, Nico following suit.

Nozomi smirked when she saw both disappearing, changing the channel back to the documentary. She lay on the couch, twisting around to get comfortable. As soon as she found a cozy spot, she was interrupted from her fun time.

"Nozomi, you better not be watching that thing again! Come on, the table's set!" Eri called from the kitchen and Nozomi had no choice but to join them. She pouted as she turned off the television, then made her way over.

Eri and Nico were already seated at the table, waiting. Nozomi took the chair next to Nico, while Eri sat across them. She moved her chair closer to Nico, resting her head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Nico questioned, and the purple haired girl grinned. "I just want to be close to my little Nicocchi. We missed you, y'know?"

"Yeah.." Eri agreed, a soft smile on her face. "It's been what, two months since you last came over?"

"I know... I've been busy with college, way too much workload at once... I swear the teachers hate me." Nico explained with a huff, almost stabbing the poor steak on her plate.

"Well, either way, it's really great to have some time together, us third years, y'know?" Nozomi happily voiced, chewing on some steak.

"I wonder if we can arrange something with all nine of us, it would be fun." Eri mused, trying to remember when the others have free time. "What do you think, Nico?"

"Well, as for me, I'd prefer if it's after the anniversary, I have a lot to prepare for."

Eri hummed, then nodded. "Sure thing, I'll call the rest sometime later and I'll let you know what they say."

"That's great, but may I suggest something, Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked, looking at Nico. "Huh? Sure."

"Don't forget to use protection."

"Nozomi!"

* * *

Maki groaned at the sound of her phone buzzing, distracting her from her English homework. She hastily picked it up without even seeing the caller, holding said phone with her shoulder so she could keep writing her essay about maths. Seriously, an essay about maths in English? Just why would you do that?

"Yahoo, Maki-chan!" The caller shouted enthusiastically, causing Maki to cringe at the volume. "Wanna go grab some ice cream? I'm bored and everyone else is busyyy!"

Maki glanced at the unfinished essay, considering the offer for a minute. "I'm doing homework right now, Honoka."

"Aw, come on!" Honoka pouted, "You should take a break sometimes, it's not healthy if you study all day."

Maki snorted, closing her English textbook and holding the phone normally. "Says the one who never studies."

"Do as I say, not as I do? Eheheh..." Honoka mumbled sheepishly, but quickly regained her cheerfulness. "Anyway! I'll be outside your house in fifteen minutes, get ready!" And she hung up.

"Honoka.. Always so pushy..." Maki complained, smiling. She set her homework aside, figuring she could do it later anyway, and headed to her closet to pick out some clothes. It was nearing the end of May, so the weather was fairly hot. She grabbed some casual jean shorts and a white t-shirt with musical notes on it. She put on her blue converse shoes and, after checking herself out in the mirror to make sure her hair was fine, grabbed her keys, phone and money, then headed out.

Honoka already was outside, tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed. "You take too long to get ready, Maki-chan."

Maki flipped her hair back, glaring at Honoka. "It's only been ten minutes since you hung up, Honoka."

Honoka raised an eyebrow, pulling out her cellphone to check the time. "Oh... Sorry, you're right." Maki just laughed at how dorky her friend was and they slowly made their way to their favorite ice cream parlor. They casually chatted about the impending doom that is their final exams, Honoka's college entrance exams and were about to start talking about summer vacation when her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Tsubasa-chan!" Maki stared as Honoka's expression morphing from one of surprise, to one of horror instantly. "Uwaaah, I completely forgot! Uhhh, is it okay if Maki-chan comes with me? Alright, great! See you in a bit!"

"What happened?" Maki questioned in mild amusement. Honoka always had a knack for being forgetful.

"Well, it may have completely slipped my mind that I was supposed to visit Tsubasa-chan's house, so you are now joining us for lunch! ..Unless you're busy, I guess." Honoka explained, looking at Maki hopefully.

"I guess I can join, I can finish my assignment before bed. Besides, school technically ends in two days so who cares."

"Yay, thank you, Maki-chan!" Honoka pulled her in for a hug, relieved. "I would have felt really bad if I dragged you out for nothing and then left, but now we're fine."

Maki deftly escaped Honoka's death hug and twirled her hair. "I wouldn't have minded it, don't worry. Let's go get the ice cream now and head to Tsubasa's place."

"Yup, I wanna get some for Tsubasa-chan too! Yosh, let's go!"

So, after they got their ice cream in a tub – cause it'd melt by the time they got to the house- they ended up calling a taxi as walking would take too long. About twenty minutes later, they finally reached Tsubasa's home, or well, A-RISE's home, and knocked on the door. A very sleepy Erena let them in before heading upstairs to get more rest.

"Who goes to sleep at 1 pm?" Maki questioned silently, and Honoka merely shrugged, then went to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer for later. Maki made her way over to the living room, where Tsubasa and Anju were playing some video game she didn't know about.

"Hey Maki! Hold on a sec, I have to kick Anju's butt!" Tsubasa called without even looking back, furiously tapping buttons on her controller.

"Oh no you won't, Tsubaka!" Anju grinned, mimicking Tsubasa's actions.

Maki just made herself comfortable on the couch, observing the figures on the screen. They were playing a fighting game, apparently, cause Anju's character just died and Tsubasa cheered loudly. Honoka dashed from the kitchen and jumped on the empty spot on the couch next to Maki, excited.

"Oooh, can I play too?!" Anju handed Honoka the controller and they switched spots, since she lost.

Tsubasa glanced at her new opponent. "I won't go easy on you just because you're my girlfriend, Honoka." She smirked as picked her character and stage, and they started their furious battle.

"So, while those two idiots play, is there anything you wanna do, Maki?" Anju asked, stretching her limbs. Sitting on the floor was not a good idea, she warned Tsubasa but she didn't listen.

"I don't really have anything in mind..." Maki mumbled, her mind drifting off to Nico. Their incoming one year anniversary came to mind, and she glanced at Anju who was looking at the couple playing. Maybe she would have some wise advice for her?

"Anju-san, you and Erena have been dating for years, right?" She gingerly asked and Anju nodded, smiling fondly. "..I have a request of you guys, actually."

"Awww, I already lost! Tsubasa-chan, you're too good at this." Honoka whined, dropping the controller and falling back on the floor. She glanced up at Maki. "What's the request, Maki-chan?"

"You see..." She began quietly, blush forming on her cheeks. "Four days from now, on Sunday, it's mine and Nico's.. um.. one year anniversary... and I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to do on that day... I could really use some help." She admitted shyly, hiding her face in her hands. She wasn't used to being open, especially to people she didn't know very well.

"We'll help you, Maki." Tsubasa offered, "Let's see..."

Maki waited as the three brainstormed for ideas. Honoka was the first one to speak. "How about you move in with Nico-chan as a gift? Since she lives alone now!"

"That's not really a gift for her, Honoka, it's more like a gift for me... Besides, my parents won't let me move out until I graduate." Maki quickly dismissed that idea.

"Boo, alright..." Honoka looked disappointed, but went back to thinking. She did want to help her friend and kouhai after all. "How about you make chocolate for her?!"

"It's not Valentines day, Honoka..." Dismissed.

"I have something." Anju said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Maki looked at her hopefully and urged her to continue. "You see, on my and Erena's first anniversary, I surprised her with sexy underwear. I have to admit, it worked perfectly." She smirked at the memory, whereas Maki nearly fainted and Honoka whistled.

"Oh my God, Anju!" Tsubasa hollered, glaring at Anju. "Not everyone is as crude as you two!"

Anju just laughed at everyone's embarrassment and sat up. "I guess not. I'm going upstairs, let me know if you need anything. Also, Maki, don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

"I hope so..." Maki muttered, already feeling defeated. She had no idea what one is supposed to do on anniversaries, and it was beyond frustrating.

"See you later, Anju-chan! Oh wait a minute!" Honoka jogged over to Anju, who was halfway up the stairs and whispered something to her. The two exchanged words that the other two couldn't really hear. They smirked and gave each other a thumbs up, and Anju went up to her room.

"Do I even wanna know what you two are up to?" Tsubasa cautiously asked when Honoka came back. "Nope!"

Maki sighed, slightly upset that her friends were not taking this seriously. "I guess I just have to tell Nico-chan I'm useless at this, huh..?" She sulked on the couch, accepting her failure.

"Nooo, Maki-chan, we'll find something." Honoka tried to restore hope, but she didn't actually have any ideas. "I'm sure of it. Kinda."

"You're not helping, Honoka..." Maki complained, earning a pout from the orange haired girl.

Tsubasa glanced at the two, and an idea came to her. "Well, how about a gift? It's quite simple, yes, but it still gets your feelings across, I believe." She offered, and Maki finally smiled.

"That sounds great, Tsubasa, thanks. Finally someone with logic here." Maki glared at Honoka, who pretended to be physically hurt by her words. "I thought we were friends, Maki-chan!"

Maki fell for the trap and pulled Honoka in for a hug. "Of course we are, Honoka. You're just pretty useless at giving advice."

"No hug for me?" Tsubasa complained, yet she was smiling. Honoka pulled her in and the three shared a group hug. Maki pulled back first, not really wanting to be sandwiched between the couple anymore, and lifted herself off the couch. Honoka looked at her curiously, still holding on to Tsubasa. "I want to get some ice cream. That's what we went out for initially, after all."

Tsubasa reluctantly peeled Honoka off of her and followed Maki. "I'll help you put it in bowls, Maki. Honoka, you wait here and we'll be back in a few minutes."

Honoka mumbled an okay, busying herself with the game they were playing before.

In the kitchen, Tsubasa grabbed out three bowls from a cupboard and handed them to Maki who had already taken out the ice cream from the freezer. Maki separated the three flavors into the bowls, and Tsubasa added spoons on them. As Maki was about to head back to the living room, Tsubasa signalled her to wait for a second.

"You know, Honoka and I have our six month anniversary in about two weeks." She pointed out as she poured water into three cups. "Wanna go pick out something together? I was thinking of getting her a bracelet."

Ah, right, Honoka told her about that on the way. "Sure, are you free on Friday night?" Maki offered, waiting for Tsubasa to finish what she was doing.

Tsubasa glanced back and nodded. "I'm free. Where do you wanna meet up?"

"I can come pick you up with the limo, if you want."

"What's taking you guys so long, I'm hungryyyy!" Honoka came in the kitchen, whining. Tsubasa subtly nodded at Maki and handed Honoka her water, then pointed at her chocolate ice cream bowl on the table.

"Finally, my super duper amazing ice cream is ready to be devoured! Time to go kill some more zombies!" Honoka happily exclaimed, grabbing the bowl before dashing out the kitchen, leaving the other two behind. Tsubasa giggled at how cute her girlfriend was, then picked up her vanilla ice cream and started making her way to the living room.

She glanced back once she reached the door, "Come by at 7, alright?" She told Maki and exited the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

As Maki was about to follow the other two, Anju walked in the kitchen, yawning. She glimpsed at the ice cream on the red haired girl's hand. "Is there any more ice cream?" She inquired, trying not to drool.

"There is some, we left it for you and Erena-san." Maki pointed at the tub on the counter, before turning around to leave.

"Thanks. By the way," Anju called before Maki could leave the kitchen -would she ever get to eat her ice cream?- "Don't forget about the underwear, they're good for scoring!"

"Anju-san, please!"

* * *

"So, do you know what kind of gift you're looking for?" Tsubasa curiously asked Maki, who seemed completely lost. The latter shamefully shook her head no, causing Tsubasa to sigh and run her hand through her bangs, thinking. "How about... Uh, we go to that store over there so I can get the bracelet I want done, and you can look through their jewelry and perhaps find something?"

"I guess so, since I don't even know what I'm looking for..." Maki sighed, frowning.

The two of them wordlessly went into the store, Tsubasa quickly leaving Maki to go speak with someone. Maki looked around the endless collection of jewelry this place had to offer, trying to find the perfect one for Nico. She hummed to herself, wondering what kind of jewelry would suit her girlfriend best. A ring seemed inappropriate for the situation, as it could get misunderstood. They weren't really in the age for marriage, after all. As for earrings, Maki knew that Nico didn't really wear them that much, so no point in looking through those either.

Maki was starting to lose hope; Nothing seemed suitable for Nico's perfect complexion, she needed something that would look amazing on her, something that would shine as bright as those ruby eyes she had come to love so much. But none of these did. She sighed, finally giving up, and sulked over to Tsubasa who was also done with whatever she was doing.

"Nothing?" Tsubasa worriedly voiced, and patted Maki's back when the latter nodded. "It's alright, you will find something. How about we check out some other stores?"

And so, they spent about an hour going into various jewelry, clothing, and even gaming shops. Maki really couldn't find anything gift worthy. She was about to give up, when a necklace caught her eye. She went into the store, excited. This was it. It was perfect.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" A man dressed in a suit bowed to Maki, smiling.

"Ah, yes, I would like to take a closer look at that, please." Maki pointed to the mesmerizing necklace on display.

The man immediately pulled it out of its case, setting it down in front of Maki. "This is our best piece, miss. You certainly have good taste."

Maki zoned him out, amazed by the sparkling, diamond-encrusted musical note pendant that was attached to a dreamy white gold chain. It was such a charming and delightful piece of jewelry, and it would truly look excellent on Nico. She didn't waste any time telling the man to prepare the necklace in an equally pleasing box. Tsubasa nodded contently, approving Maki's choice.

"Do you think she's going to like it?" Maki asked nervously, twirling her hair. Tsubasa giggled and placed her hand on Maki's shoulder. "If she doesn't, can I have it? It's beautiful."

Before Maki could reply, the man came back with the necklace, now in a little white box, and she went over to the counter to pay for it. Her eyes nearly bulged out when she heard its price, but it was certainly worth it. She offered the man her credit card, and after he thanked her for the purchase and handed it back, she and Tsubasa exited the store, the box in her bag. Her dad would kill her for spending this much, but she didn't really care.

"Yay for finally being done, my legs hurt!" Tsubasa exclaimed as she took a seat on a nearby bench, stretching her legs.

"Sorry," Maki apologized, "It's just hard to find the perfect gift."

Tsubasa smiled and ruffled Maki's hair. "I know, Maki, I'm not mad or anything. I'm just a little tired."

"Maki-chan?! Maaaaaaaaaki-chaaaan!" Maki turned around just in time to notice an orange blur jumping on her lap and someone else running behind her. "Rin-chan!"

Maki gasped as their foreheads clashed, and pushed Rin away. "Rin, ow, what the hell? Get off me, please."

"Hello, Rin, Hanayo." Tsubasa greeted, laughing at the two hurt girls rubbing their foreheads.

"Tsubasa-chan too, nya! How are you guys doing, nya?" Rin greeted them, bouncing excitedly _now_ between the two. "Also, Maki-chan, still as grumpy as ever! You were grumpy at school this morning too, now that I think about it, nya!"

Maki groaned, turning away from Rin and instead talking to the other girl. "Hey, Hanayo." Said girl waved at her, finishing off her cotton candy then taking a seat next to Maki.

"We're doing fine, Rin. How are you two?"

"Tsubasa-chan, Maki-chan? Well, hello there!" Honoka appeared from behind Hanayo, eating cotton candy.

"Hey, Honoka. What were you guys doing?" Tsubasa greeted, pulling her girlfriend to sit on her lap.

"We just finished playing games on the arcade and well, we're eating now... Or, I'm eating now, I guess... eheh..." She murmured shyly, hoping that Tsubasa wouldn't call her a glutton for eating so much. "What about you guys?"

Tsubasa chuckled, wrapping an arm around Honoka's waist. "Maki and I were picking out a gift for Nico, and now we're resting a bit."

Hanayo smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. "Ohh, it's your anniversary soon, right? Congratulations, Maki-chan!"

"Oooooh, congrats, nya!"

Maki smiled at the two. "Thank you, Hanayo, Rin."

"Nya!" Rin shouted as she jumped of the bench. "Wanna join us guys for a movie? The night's still young, nya!"

"I'm in." Tsubasa agreed with a grin, taking Honoka's extended arm and linking their fingers together.

"I'm kinda tired, so I think I'll head home..." Maki sadly declined, causing Honoka and Rin to pout.

"Aww, Maki-chan, even though it's Friday... oh well. You'll join us next time though, alright?" Honoka requested, and lifted herself and Tsubasa off the bench.

"Of course, Honoka."

Everyone seemed content with Maki's promise to go along with them next time, so they left for the movie theater. After they were out of sight, Maki took out the box from her bag, smiling fondly at the necklace, before remembering what Anju told her. She blushed furiously, putting the box back in her bag and contemplating whether or not she should do it.

There wasn't any point, since she and Nico never went any further than kissing; If things ever happened to get heated, Nico would always stop. That was why she wasn't sure if her girlfriend even wanted to go further. She wasn't sure if she herself was ready for such a big step; It was embarrassing, after all. She did kinda want it, though... not that she'd admit that to anyone.

In the end, she did end up buying a pair of lacy, black underwear after almost dying from embarrassment in the lingerie shop. She'd probably not even 'use' them, but... just in case, right?

* * *

In the single-Yazawa household, things were a little bit hectic. Boxes were scattered all around the living room, plates of different pasta on the dinner table, even more pasta in the trash can, and, most importantly, a very panicked raven haired girl running around and making even more of a mess. The other current occupant on the room could only blankly stare as Nico placed yet another plate of spaghetti in front of her.

"N-Nico-chan... How much more do you want me to eat..?" She timidly asked, feeling her stomach about to blow up just at the sight of more food.

"Until it's perfect! Everything has to be perfect, especially the food! After all, the way into a someone's heart is through their stomach." Nico explained as she grabbed some spaghetti with her fork to taste it. "It... could be better... Ugh, what do you think, Kotori?"

Kotori fearfully ate some, ignoring the odd feeling on her stomach. "It's much better than the previous ones, Nico-chan, you should go with this!" She beamed excitedly, silently praying for the torture to stop. She couldn't eat anymore.

Thankfully, Nico seemed to be of the same opinion. "..I guess you're right, it's good enough." She nodded, grabbing a note and writing the final recipe for tomorrow. "Alright, done. Shall we do the decoration now, Kotori? ...Kotori, are you okay?"

Kotori shook her head no and ran towards the bathroom. After emptying her stomach of the endless spaghetti stuffed in there, she went back in the kitchen to a worried Nico. "I'm okay, I just ate too much. Eheh, let's continue!" Nico cautiously nodded, concerned about the health of her friend. She seemed fine now, though.

Kotori showed her upperclassman different ribbons and other fabrics she brought along, and they spent about twenty minutes to find the one Nico preferred the most. They then carefully tied a bow with the silky red ribbon around the wine glasses they'd be using for the dinner. Kotori proposed they add more in other places too, but Nico declined, wanting to keep it simple.

Of course, they struggled a lot during the supposedly fun part.

"Don't put that there, I won't be able to see Maki-chan that way!"

"..Here..?"

"No, not there... a bit to the left.. ugh! Never mind, we don't need flowers anyway..."

After they were done with the decoration of the dinner table, picking tablecloths and everything, they switched their attention to Nico's choice of clothing. Nico led Kotori to her room, and let her pick something out for her. She trusted the designer-to-be opinion fully.

"Hmm..." Kotori hummed to herself as she looked through the contents of the closet. "What kind of an image are you aiming for, Nico-chan?"

Nico met Kotori's questioning glance and raised an eyebrow. "Image? None, really... You can choose whatever you feel like suits me best."

"Then..." Kotori's eyes sparkled as she picked out a dress. "This would look so amazing on you, I'm going with it."

Nico studied the simple yet charming sleeveless white dress in front of her. Delicate and lacy, reaching just above her knees, with a thin black belt around the waist; She didn't remember ever buying it or seeing it before. "It's really great, but, did I have a dress like this?"

"Oops, you caught me, eheh." Kotori giggled, "I put it in here when you were cooking as a gift, I hoped you wouldn't notice."

"Kotori..." Nico walked over to hug the other girl. "Thank you so much, it's perfect."

"No problem!" Kotori beamed, "I hope you'll like Maki-chan's dress too, it took me quite a while to make them, you know?" She smiled at Nico's grateful and watery eyes.

"Since you made it, I'm sure it's going to be as beautiful as this one. Oh man, I can't wait 'till you become a designer, I'll buy all your clothes, no kidding." Nico and Kotori laughed playfully, until the doorbell decided to stop their fun. They carefully set the dress on Nico's bed and headed downstairs.

Nico went to open the door, and smiled at the familiar face. "Umi! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" The two exchanged a reunion hug, then headed towards the living room where Kotori was busy cleaning up the materials she brought over.

"Did you guys finish with the preparations?" Umi asked, watching as her girlfriend walked over to her for a hug.

"Yup! It was really fun, food tasting part excluded." Kotori replied, tightening her arms around Umi's neck and pecking her cheek. Nico smiled at the pure affection displayed, while Umi blushed heavily.

"Sorry about that, Kotori." The raven haired apologized, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It's alright, I understand. I would do the same thing, to be honest." Kotori released Umi to close up the box on the couch.

"Did you give her the dress, Kotori?" Umi asked, noticing that the dress was nowhere to be seen.

"She did and it's so perfect! Thank you!" Nico beamed, hugging Kotori once again. "You're welcome, Nico-chan!"

"That's good," Umi voiced, smiling. "Kotori, we should go now, your mother is waiting for us."

Kotori pouted, releasing Nico. "Alright, me and Umi-chan we'll get going now, Nico-chan!" She picked up the box of fabrics and headed towards the exit door.

"It was really nice seeing you again, Nico." Umi gave Nico a quick hug before following her girlfriend to the door.

"Thanks for the help, Kotori. Umi, I'm glad you came over for a while, I missed you. Let me know if you wanna go out sometime, alright?" The two happily nodded, and Kotori opened the door with her free hand.

Umi snatched the box away from her girlfriend, and walked out. "Ah, right. Eri called a while ago, and she said we'll find an appropriate date after your anniversary."

"Awesome! So, I guess I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yup, Nico-chan! Bye bye!"

"See you, Nico."

The couple waved, then walked towards their car. Nico returned the wave before closing the door, and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess she made. After she washed the pots and plates used for the spaghetti making and tasting, she went to lay down on the couch and relax, feeling exhausted. She quickly typed a message to Maki, then immediately fell asleep.

 **To: Maki-chan**

 **Time/Date: Saturday, May 28, 21:25.  
** _ **I hope you have no plans for tomorrow, Maki-chan! And if you do, cancel them, 'cause you're coming over for an amazing dinner! Love you!**_

* * *

Maki walked out of the shower, towel wrapped around her chest. She raised an eyebrow at her phone's screen lighting up, but smiled widely upon seeing the sender of the message. She typed a reply to her girlfriend, then went to her closet to find pajamas.

 **To: Nico-chan**

 **Time/Date: Saturday, May 28, 21:27.**

 _ **I don't have anything to do, I guess... When should I come?**_

After changing into comfortable shorts and a plain white t-shirt, Maki opened her computer as she wasn't really tired -and she wanted to wait for a reply from Nico-. She pondered on what to do, watch a movie or something? She glanced towards her closet, where a black strapless dress was on a coat hanger, ready for tomorrow. Kotori's gifts were always amazing, she mused with a smile. Maybe she should gift something to Kotori as thanks at some point.

Then, her gaze wandered towards her underwear drawer, where the 'sexy underwear' she bought were in. She blushed furiously as an idea came to mind. She turned back towards her computer, and stared at the browser screen. A few deep breaths later, she typed 'How do two girls have sex' in the search engine. It's not like something would happen tomorrow or anything, but she still wanted to at least have some knowledge for when it does happen.

Maki forced back the embarrassed side of her and seriously studied different articles. She went on for quite a while, even taking notes, but halted when she noticed something uncomfortable growing.. down there. Nico had at some point talked about masturbation, joking about how Maki is a dumb virgin for never doing it. She had gotten so flustered that day, Nico never brought it up again. She hadn't tried it even after that, but now, she was kinda curious. This way, she'd get even better experience than just reading random facts and hints, right?

She turned off her computer, then got under the covers. What was she supposed to do right now? She closed her eyes and imagined that Nico was on top of her, kissing her neck. Blushing even more -if that was even possible-, she slowly snaked one arm under her shirt, bringing it up to her chest. Biting back a moan, she gently kneaded her breast, and pinched her nipple. She repeated said actions for a while, but, imagining that Nico was the one doing it turned her on incredibly, and her lower parts were screaming to be touched.

Maki tentatively pulled down her pants and panties, letting them fall on the floor. She took a deep breath before experimentally running her middle finger across the length of her labia. A loud moan escaped her mouth, and she had to bite her free hand to avoid alarming her parents. Recalling the article steps, she approached the small bundle of nerves, and carefully rubbed it. A jolt of electricity ran through her entire body, making her thighs quiver.

"Why the heck does this feel so good..? Ah.." Maki mumbled to herself, groaning. "Nico..chan.."

She could feel sweat forming on her body, and her breath getting short and sharp. Maki continued to rub around and over the nub, silently moaning Nico's name. She could feel something approaching, and she contemplated stopping, but, at this point, she didn't really want to. She couldn't. She pressed down on the nub even harder, and felt herself really close to the edge. Shutting her eyes tightly, she braced herself for her first orgasm. When it came, Maki couldn't hold back her voice anymore, repeating Nico's name over and over, loudly.

As the effects of the orgasm slowly died down, Maki removed her hand, breathing heavily. Feeling dizzy and kinda spaced out, she took a minute to relax and catch her breath. Once she was conscious again, what she did suddenly dawned on her and she blushed furiously. She just masturbated while thinking about Nico.

"I'm so shameless... Nico-chan is going to hate me..." She thought bitterly to herself as she got up to wash her fingers. She put her panties back on and headed to her personal bathroom. "Oh God, I look horrible..." She muttered quietly, heavily regretting her previous actions.

She then went back to her bed, wondering how she'd face her girlfriend tomorrow. What she just did was utterly embarrassing, and being next to Nico would just remind her of it. And she now realized that she did want to have sex with Nico, after all; She wouldn't make a move though, too shameless.

"I'm such a pervert..." Maki sighed, hugging her black timber wolf plushy. "But then again... Nico-chan said she has done this too... So, it's okay..?" Maki convinced herself that her desire was normal, since her girlfriend had done it too, most likely thinking about her while at it.

Too tired to continue thinking, she covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes to get some needed rest. Tomorrow was an important day, after all.

 **To: Maki-chan  
Time/Date: Sunday, May 29, 10:20.**

 _ **Sorry I didn't reply yesterday, I fell asleep ouo''  
If 7 pm's alright with you, come around that time! I'll be waiting :3**_

* * *

Maki peered outside the car window in a futile attempt to distract herself. After what happened last night, and the fact that she was heading over to Nico's for a dinner alone with her on their first anniversary, she was feeling pretty restless. Not to mention the added worry about whether or not her girlfriend would like the way she dressed up, or the light make-up that made her eyes stand out -because Nico always said she loved her eyes more than anything-, or the little box in her purse she'd have to eventually offer to her. It was too much for shy little Maki.

When the driver reached said home, Maki thanked him before walking out the car and offered a small wave to the middle aged man. She then averted her gaze towards the small apartment where her girlfriend was waiting, heart pounding in excitement and anxiety. With hesitant steps, she got to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Maki felt her breath getting caught in her throat.

Nico was absolutely stunning; The black, ankle-strap sandals contrasted gracefully with the white dress Kotori had made for her, which also revealed her long and slender legs. Her hair was tied in a neat bun, offering a mature look. Those, combined with the soft smile on her lips and the curious arch of her eyebrow made Maki realize just how lucky she was for having such a perfect woman love her, and how gay she was acting by staring for so long.

"Maki-chan," Nico chuckled, leaning against the open door. "Are you going to just stare, or come in?"

Maki gasped, averting her eyes. "I-I wasn't staring!" Nico's smile widened, and she moved aside to let her dork walk in.

"You look beautiful, Maki-chan." Nico commented when they reached the living room. She wrapped her arms around Maki, resting her head on her shoulder.

"So do you, Nico-chan. Very much so." Maki honestly replied, returning the hug. She figured not being honest today was not a good option. Today, she wanted to show Nico how much she adored her.

After exchanging a quick kiss, the two pulled apart and headed towards the dining table. Maki sat patiently, waiting for Nico to serve the food and wine, as she wasn't trusted touching anything in the kitchen. She observed the raven haired girl's back as she served the pasta, shoving thoughts about trailing kisses down said back away.

"I made your favorite, spaghetti with tomato sauce!" Nico sing-sang as she set their plates down, before taking a seat herself. "Let me know if you like it, I tried hard to make it right."

Maki nodded, picking up her fork and trying some. "It's really good!" She exclaimed in delight, before stuffing her mouth with more spaghetti.

Nico smiled at the reaction, mentally high fiving herself. "I'm glad." She began eating as well, stealing glances at her unaware lover. "So, Maki-chan, how have you been?"

Maki merely looked up briefly, before turning her attention back to the food. "I've been alright."

Nico frowned, taking a sip of the red wine. She waited, but Maki didn't make any attempts at starting a conversation. She was too engrossed in the pasta, she didn't even try the wine, or make any comments about the decoration. Nico was starting to get annoyed. She grabbed a bit of the spaghetti, and threw it towards her unsuspecting girlfriend.

"W-What was that for?!" Maki grumbled, removing said spaghetti from her hair and hurling it back at Nico.

"You looked like you were having so much fun, I thought I'd meddle with you a little bit." Nico grinned before throwing some more spaghetti at Maki's way.

"Nico-chan!"

The two spent a while throwing spaghetti back and forth until their plates were empty. Their dresses were now red from the tomato sauce, and Kotori would definitely kill them both, but they didn't care. They started laughing as they removed the spaghetti from each others hair and clothes, then wiped most of the sauce off.

"You should go take a shower while I clean up over here, Maki-chan." Nico suggested, placing the plates on the sink to wash them.

"I can help you." Maki offered, but Nico shook her head. "I can handle this. Go ahead, I'll bring you a change of clothes in a bit."

Maki headed upstairs to Nico's bathroom, and started discarding her clothes. Her strapless dress was in bad condition, but it'd probably be fine after a trip to a dry cleaner. Removing her underwear, Maki sighed at her decision to actually wear the ones she bought. She felt shameless, and she blamed Anju for it.

She got in the shower, and carefully scrubbed her stained hair with a load of shampoo. Thankfully, the tomato sauce was fairly easy to remove. As she was about to rinse her body, she heard the door open and she froze.

"I've brought you some clothes, Maki-chan. Hurry up, I wanna take a shower too." Nico said, not waiting for a response as she left the room.

Maki internally panicked as she quickly finished washing up. Did Nico notice the underwear she'd left on the counter? She exited the shower and to her dismay, the clothes were right next to them. With a horrified expression, she put the underwear and the clothes on, then went to the bedroom, dearly hoping Nico wouldn't mention anything.

"Finally!" Nico huffed in relief, running past Maki. "I've left you a blow-dryer, so dry your hair, Maki-chan! Be right back!"

About twenty minutes later, Nico came back with a towel wrapped around her neck, wearing similar clothes to Maki's. She dried her now let down hair with the help of her girlfriend while chatting about random things. When they were done, they decided to lay down and watch a movie on the television located across the bed.

"Anything in particular you wanna watch, Maki-chan?" Nico asked as she swapped through the channels.

Maki made herself comfortable under the covers and glanced at the television. "Not really, just pick whatever."

"Alright." Nico ended up choosing a random movie, then she lay next to Maki.

Both were silent for a while, watching the movie, until Nico turned around to face her girlfriend. "Maki-chan..." She began with a concerned tone, "I didn't really mean for today to turn out this way... It wasn't really romantic, I know, I planned everything out perfectly for our anniversary yet I fucked it all up. I'm sorry." She finished with a sigh, meeting Maki's gaze.

"That's okay, Nico-chan." Maki reassured, reaching out for her hand. Nico noticed and she intertwined their fingers together. "I still had a lot of fun, you know? You don't need to act differently just because it's our anniversary."

"Was it really okay?" Nico frowned, not quite accepting how Maki was okay with how today turned out. Maki nodded before leaning forward to capture her lips. Nico returned the kiss, lifting her free hand up to gently grab a handful of crimson hair. Forgetting what they were discussing, Nico focused on the kiss. She licked Maki's lower lip, asking for entrance. Her reply was a quiet moan, and a slight parting of her lips which allowed her to explore more with her tongue.

The air was getting heavy, both girls focusing on deepening the kiss and getting impossibly closer to each other. Soft moans and hums escaped their lips as they licked and nibbled, sometimes even sucking the others lips. This was the part where either of them would stop.

Nico was the first one to pull away for air. "Maki-chan..." She whispered, recalling Nozomi's advice. "Do you maybe... wanna try.. um.. having sex?" Blushing madly, she waited for a response from a very shocked Maki. Maybe asking for that was not such a good idea.

Maki blinked, processing Nico's words. "S-Sex?" She repeated quietly, face flushed red.

"Um.. yeah." Nico confirmed, and cleared her throat. "I mean, it's been a year, I thought maybe you wanted to..?"

"Do you want to?" Maki deflected the question, caressing Nico's cheek lovingly. She didn't want to seem too eager by agreeing immediately.

Nico thought only for a split second, the answer clear to her already. "I do." She admitted, voice barely a whisper. "Do you?"

"I do too." Maki answered, her voice mirroring Nico's. "But, I'm not sure how to do it."

Nico smiled softly, pushing her on her back and getting on top. "I believe I can help with that." She leaned down to initiate another kiss, letting one of her hands roam down Maki's neck, collarbone then shoulders, before stopping at her waist. Maki wrapped her arms around Nico's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Their tongues lazily danced around each other, exploring every inch and savoring the taste.

Hesitantly pulling away, Nico decided to take things further. She slightly tilted her head down, and nibbled the soft neck. Maki's deep breathing showed that she was going well so far, yet she wanted more. She started sucking a bit harder, and Maki groaned, grabbing Nico's hair and pulling her closer. Nico put more effort into her actions, biting and sucking at the pale skin, leaving purple marks on her path.

Feeling too embarrassed by being on the receiving end, Maki gingerly pushed Nico away and returned the neck assault. She copied what Nico did, and was delighted to hear a soft moan escape from her girlfriend. After leaving a mark as proof that Nico was hers only, she pulled Nico's shirt off, tossing it at some random direction.

Nico covered her naked chest, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Don't hide yourself, Nico-chan, you're very beautiful." Maki whispered reassuringly, then leaned in for a kiss. She removed the slender hands and replaced them with hers, kneading softly. Nico moaned into the kiss, fueling Maki's desire. She broke the kiss and leaned down, replacing one of her hands with her mouth. She licked around her nipple before sucking it, using her hand to fondle the other breast. Nico groaned loudly in response, and shoved Maki away.

"Did you not like that?" Maki fearfully asked, not noticing her shirt being removed.

"I did, but I want to touch you first." Nico tossed the shirt away and pushed Maki back onto the mattress. She leaned down to plant butterfly kisses from her collarbone down to her chest, but her bra was in the way. "Maki-chan... Did you perhaps get this for tonight? For me?" She questioned in a hesitant but also teasing tone.

Maki flushed red and looked away, too embarrassed to face Nico. "M-Maybe... I wasn't really expecting anything to happen, it's Anju's fault."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Anju?" That was the last name she expected to hear.

Maki nodded, meeting Nico's curious gaze again. "She told me to prepare by buying these and I don't really know why, but I did it.. I guess."

"Well," Nico grinned, "You should totally thank Anju then, 'cause it's hot, but it still is in my way. Raise your back a little bit for me, will you?"

Maki arched her back enough for Nico to unclasp the obstructing clothing. Throwing it away, Nico marveled at the beauty in front of her. She hadn't really seen Maki naked before. "Wow..." She awed, bringing both hands up to feel her full chest. Maki bit her lip to avoid letting any moans slipping out. Nico noticed it, and captured her lips to stop her from hurting herself.

"Don't bite your lips, you idiot, you'll hurt them." She scolded Maki, the latter nodding with a pout. "Good."

Nico soon replaced her hands with her mouth, wanting to taste them. She kissed the pale skin everywhere, then switched to sucking the already hardened nipple, and occasionally biting it. The room soon became filled with Maki's soft gasps, driving Nico insane. Maki ran her hands through Nico's tresses lovingly, before pulling her in for a kiss.

Nico smiled into the kiss, trailing her hand dangerously low. She gingerly started pulling down Maki's pants. "Can I?" She asked as she broke the kiss. Maki looked at her for a second then nodded, granting her permission.

After she removed the shorts, Nico lay on top of Maki and wrapped her arms around her waist, instantly falling in love with the feeling of their bodies molding together.

"Nico-chan..." Maki whimpered quietly, hoping she'd get the hint.

But, she didn't. "What is it, Maki-chan?" Nico curiously examined her expression, trying to figure out what she wanted.

Maki groaned, biting back her pride. "Touch me.. please.." She wanted to be honest, after all.

Nico immediately complied, sliding her hand lower. She gulped audibly before gliding her fingers over her panties, eyes widening at how damp they already were. "Wow... you're very w-"

"Don't say it, please." Maki interrupted her, feeling really embarrassed. Nico nodded, resuming her slow stroking. She relished in hearing Maki's soft gasps and whimpers, feeling her own sex heat up considerably. Her voice was turning her on really badly, and she applied more pressure to her strokes.

Even though it felt incredibly good, the pace was agonizingly slow, and Maki wanted more. "Do it.. ah.. directly..." She quietly commanded, blushing. Nico smiled before sliding her panties off her slender legs.

Leaning in for a kiss, Nico finally started stroking the folds directly, purposely avoiding the swollen nub. Maki's moans and whimpers were muffled by Nico's lips, and her hands were grasping at her back, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure. Nico smirked and leaned down to suck on her collarbone, so she could hear the moans more clearly.

"Nico-chan..!" Maki moaned loudly, hips thrusting in Nico's rhythm. She really wanted the teasing to stop already, but she was too embarrassed to ask for it.

Nico seemed to understand what she wanted without her saying it this time. "Come for me, Maki-chan." She whispered sexily, suddenly inserting two fingers inside of Maki, slowly pumping in and out but soon picking up the pace. Maki's moans increased in volume, her hips in speed. Her mind was slowly turning blank and when Nico used her thumb to firmly rub her clit, she screamed Nico's name loudly as her entire body quivered from the intense pleasure washing over her.

Nico watched in awe as her girlfriend came off her high, feeling really accomplished and proud. She didn't expect to be able to make her feel this way. She slowly stopped thrusting and removed her fingers, licking them clean just in time for Maki to pry her eyes open and see it.

"W-What are you doing?" She questioned, wide eyed.

Nico looked up to see her girlfriend's shocked stare. "Having desert." She smirked, stopping her self cleaning and leaning to peck Maki on the forehead.

"Crude." Maki commented before flipping their positions so that she was on top. "..Now you made me kinda curious, though." She wasted no time in removing Nico's shorts along with her panties, tossing them at the small pile of clothes. She then stared at the revealed skin, wondering how it'd taste.

Nico noticed her looking. "Don't stare at it, you idiot!" She aggressively pulled Maki in for a kiss, the latter giggling. "But it's cute."

Nico blushed and hid her face on the pillow. "You're very stupid."

"Yeah, but you still love me." Maki smiled at Nico's small nod, cupping her cheek and locking their lips. No matter how many times they kissed, she'd never get enough.

Breaking the kiss, Maki slowly kissed her way down Nico's body, stopping only for a split second once she reached her stomach. She hadn't really thought about giving or receiving oral before, but now that she saw Nico lick her fingers, she was really curious about how it tasted. And the article pointed out that oral feels incredibly good for your partner.

Nico stared in surprise and excitement as her girlfriend raised her thighs over her shoulders, settling herself between her legs. She didn't expect Maki to be willing to do this, but it was one of her biggest fantasies. Her embarrassment was sent over the roof when Maki spread her folds to see better, and she considered backing out, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure when she felt Maki's tongue licking her entrance. She ran her fingers through the crimson hair she loved so dearly, encouraging her to continue.

Maki licked her lips, deciding she liked Nico's taste before properly getting to work. She licked around her entrance, trailing around the small bundle of nerves but not over it. Nico whimpered loudly, bucking her hips against her tongue. Remembering the next step on the guide, Maki gently sucked the nub, rubbing her tongue on it in a slow pace.

Nico couldn't contain her voice, or stop her movements. Whatever Maki was doing down there, it was incredible and she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. She removed her hands from Maki's hair and clutched tightly at the sheets arching her back. As Maki pushed her middle finger inside and curled it upwards, Nico moaned loudly, her whole body shaking as pleasure took over completely. Maki removed her finger but continued licking until Nico's body relaxed completely.

Panting heavily and feeling exhausted, Nico half-opened her eyes to see Maki's loving and adoring gaze. She smiled and pulled her in for a chaste kiss, slightly surprised at how she tasted. It was really different than Maki's.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Nico curiously asked, playing with Maki's hair. "It was incredible."

Maki blushed, pulling Nico closer. "It came to me naturally, I guess..?" She lied for the first time today, not really thirsting for more teasing.

"Hmm..." Nico kissed her collarbone, wrapping her arms around her waist. She ran her hands up and down Maki's back, and she noticed that her body was really hot, meaning... "Are you turned on, Maki-chan?"

"Um..." Maki started, hesitant. She didn't wanna force Nico to continue if she was tired. "..Kinda..? But you don't have to do anything, you can.. um.. rest if you want."

"Mm, just give me a two minute cuddle break and then I'm good." Nico mumbled, snuggling against her chest. Maki nodded, and waited in anticipation for her to recover. Giving oral to Nico turned her on incredibly, and she really needed to be touched.

"Alright." Nico sat up after regaining her composure, "What would you like for me to do?"

"I don't know..." Maki mumbled in embarrassment, really uncertain of what she wanted. She couldn't really think at this point anyway.

Nico thought about it for a second, caressing Maki's stomach. "Hmm, how about I do what you just did?" She asked, kissing down her neck. Maki nodded, and looked away. Nico smirked at how Maki seemed to get embarrassed only when she was on bottom. Dominant Maki, submissive Maki, she loved them both.

Pausing her trek downwards, she took a nipple into her mouth, already missing the sensation. She gently sucked on it, relishing in the soft gasps and pants Maki let out. She loved knowing her lover felt good because of her and she certainly loved Maki's hands on her hair, needily tugging.

"Nico-chan," Maki whined, still avoiding eye contact. She gently pushed Nico's shoulders downwards. "Stop teasing me already..."

Nico laughed at her impatient girlfriend, but complied nonetheless. She continued her trip south, planting kisses on Maki's toned stomach before reaching her destination. She ran her thumb through her slippery folds, before parting them with her tongue. Maki moaned loudly, clutching the pillow under her.

Reveling in the intense reactions she got, Nico glanced up at Maki before taking her clit in her mouth, sucking and rubbing her tongue on it vigorously. She offered her hand to Maki who grasped it firmly for support. Loud moans escaped her mouth, and she couldn't help moving her hips, even though she knew it made it harder for Nico. Her whole body was drenched with sweat, and her face was flushed from the pleasure, and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

Nico pushed her tongue inside of Maki as deep as she could, loving the wetness and the way her walls clenched around her tongue. Hoping to make Maki scream, she used her free hand to rub the bundle of nerves, and Maki quickly reached her peak, her expression blissful and her voice so loud, Nico was glad she didn't have neighbors. Even if she did, who cares, that was amazing. She removed her tongue and licked her lips, savoring the taste.

Maki panted heavily, reaching out for a hug. Nico complied, laying on top of Maki on a similar fashion as before, and pushed Maki's sweaty locks away from her forehead. "I love you, Maki-chan." She whispered, and pecked her lips.

"I love you too, Nico-chan..." Maki replied tiredly, wrapping her arms around Nico and rolling them to the side.

"Did it feel good, Maki-chan?" Nico curiously asked, making a mark on her cooling skin.

Maki forced down her tsundere side, and replied honestly, "It did... A lot."

Nico smiled and hugged Maki tighter, really, really glad she was able to pleasure her lover. "That's good!"

"Mhm." Maki hummed, and kissed Nico's forehead. Yawning, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand only to see that it was already past midnight. "Oh... Our anniversary is over, and we didn't even say happy anniversary to each other."

Nico snuggled closer to Maki, and kissed the mark she just made on her breast. "Well, I think what we just did was more than enough, but still, happy anniversary, Maki-chan." She looked up at Maki with a gaze full of love and adoration.

Maki smiled widely, touching her forehead against Nico's. "Happy anniversary, Nico-chan... Ah, hold on, I have something to give you." Maki reluctantly untangled herself from Nico's hands. She got off the bed to get her purse, and grabbed a small white box out of it. She walked back to the bed, and handed it to Nico.

Nico's eyes widened when she realized it was a gift for her. She carefully opened the box, "Oh my God..." She gasped, pulling the necklace out of its box. "This is gorgeous, Maki-chan! Thank you so so so much..!" She thanked Maki over and over, placing chaste kisses all over her cheek.

Maki giggled at the swarm of kisses, then took the necklace from Nico and put it around her neck, smiling fondly at how perfectly it suit her. "You're welcome, Nico-chan."

Nico leaned over to capture her lips as a way to express her adoration and gratitude towards her lover, then pulled her back on the bed, covering them both with the blanket. She cuddled close to her, overwhelmed by all the emotions felt through this night.

Maki cupped Nico's cheek, caressing it. "Hey, maybe I should move in with you at some point so we can have more nights like this one." She joked, even though she knew it wasn't really possible since her family wouldn't let her.

"Of course we should, but, after you graduate." Nico smiled, and pecked her lips. "After all, one year down, forever to go, Maki-chan."

* * *

 **Extra -and kinda not really in the story 'cause too unrealistic- (Because you can't have anything good when you know μ's and A-RISE):**

Nozomi quietly opened the door to Nico's bedroom, camera in hand. She turned back to the other 9 behind her and told them to hush, and she went in. She pressed the recording button just as Nico sleepily opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. When she noticed everyone staring at her naked chest, she screeched loudly, throwing whatever object she could find towards them.

"Oooh, fierce, nya!" Rin joked while dodging a flying cellphone.

"I didn't know she had it in her." Erena commented, watching as a pillow slammed into Rin's face, knocking her out. "I know, right?" Anju added, laughing.

"GET OUT!" Nico shouted as she ran out of things to throw. Maki sleepily clutched at her bare back, mumbling a barely coherent "Be quiet..."

"This is a nice memory, isn't it, Nicocchi?" Nozomi smirked as she zoomed the camera on Nico's full of terror expression. "Also, we did say we'd all go out after your anniversary, didn't we?"

"Shameless..!" Umi muttered before fainting.

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan fainted!" Honoka exclaimed in worry, completely forgetting about the whole NicoMaki thing.

"Umi-chan, onegai! Wake up!" Kotori shook Umi's shoulders, but she wouldn't bulge. Honoka tried slapping her, but to no avail.

"Does this happen often?" Tsubasa questioned in mild amusement, "If so, I want to hang out around you guys more."

"Hey guys, what's going on.. Oh." Eri came in the room to see Rin and Umi had fainted, Nico was sending everyone a death glare, and Erena and Anju were gone to who knows where. She turned to Nozomi, who merely shrugged, unsure of the situation herself.

Hanayo, who had been completely silent all this time as she was taking care of Rin, came in just in time to witness the wrath of a now awake Maki.

"YOU, ARE ALL DEAD IN 5 SECONDS." She threatened as she put on her clothes under the covers so she could get up and commit mass murder.

"5." Kotori and Honoka dragged Umi out of the house, and ran for their lives.

"4." Tsubasa also swiftly left to find Erena and Anju and escape Maki's fury.

"3." Eri tried to get Nozomi to follow her, but she wouldn't budge. She left her there and followed Tsubasa.

"2." Nozomi finally decided to stop recording and dashed out before she got murdered.

"1." Hanayo desperately tried to pick Rin up, but couldn't handle the weight.

"0." Hanayo looked up to see Maki in front of her, grinning manically with a baseball bat in her hand.

"Dare ga tasuketteee!"

* * *

 **I have no idea what the extra was about. I'm high.**

 **Also, now that I think about it, Nozomi isn't the only one who needs to bathe in holy water. Weeeell, time to go find some, I guess..!**


End file.
